Water Fight Shield Style
by Angel Leon Rose
Summary: just a bit of harmless fun right Shield x OC rated M for later on R&R thanks
1. Chapter 1

Just a little story had this idea the other day about the shield having a water fight please enjoy

* * *

Angel grinned like mad as she looked out of the window at her beloved boyfriends Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose, many people didn't think the small group would last since they argue every so often but Angel loved each of her boys with all of her heart, but she had a big plan that she wanted to pull but to to that she need the help of her two toned haired lover.

Angel left the spare room she was in and walked down to the back porch, Angel loved the new house.

Angel bought up the 10 acre private beach, the mansion was three stories it has 6 bedrooms and en-suite bathroom a huge living room/ dinning room, a mini cinema room, games room, a pool indoor and a jacuzzi in the garden that leads down the a private cornered off beach and ocean.

Angel had bought a few boats since she had the house as well as a few cars.

Angel owned a few places this one was in Orlando Florida, the others were in Greenwich Connecticut, St. Louis Missouri, Birmingham England and Perth Australia, each had their own themes this one was a complete beach house theme everything to do with summer.

When Angel got to the back porch she looked over at Roman and Dean who were lying on the sun loungers with their eyes closed while Seth was building a sand castle, Angel went over to Seth tapping his shoulder she smiled at him "wanna play a prank on the boys" Seth grinned and nodded his two toned hair falling in front of his sparking brown eyes Angel pushed the loose hair behind his ear smiling at him softly.

The two ran back into the house and up the stairs to the second floor, Angel dragged Seth into the bathroom facing the garden inside Seth saw a hose, water guns and water bombs.

Angel watched as Seth's eyes lit up.

Both Angel and Seth both grabbed some balloons and the water guns and filled them all up, they grabbed as much as they could and went downstairs placing the stuff in the kitchen they ran back to the bathroom and grabbed more stuff.

Angel stuck her head out of the back door and saw Dean and Roman lying in the same place with their eyes closed, Angel signalled Seth to bring the stuff outside, Angel and Seth placed items around the garden in reach for any of them then they made their way back up to the porch water guns in hand Angel moved to stand by Dean while Seth stood by Roman, Angel looked at Seth and nodded.

Seth gave a loud battle cry before squirting Roman with the cold water that was in his gun, Roman shot up a loud curse fell from his lips as Seth sprayed him in the back and shoulder.

While Seth attacked Roman Angel attacked Dean soon the two ran out of water and they retreated to the lower garden to grab more ammo, Dean and Roman ran after them both furious at their lovers for waking them up.

The group had a massive water fight they only stopped when Seth fell over on the wet grass, Angel dropped her water bomb and ran over to Seth being careful not to fall over Angel looked at Seth's leg he had twisted his ankle Roman and Dean walked over a helped Seth to stand up, the small family went back in to the house to look over Seth's injury.

* * *

Please R&R will update soon


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait on this i was working on other fic anyone who has read Shield of Justice it will be updated by the end of the month.

this chapter is only short sorry about that but will try to update between the end of the month and the first week of next month thanks R&R

* * *

Roman and Dean placed Seth on the granite counter top in the kitchen while Angel went to find a first aid kit, when she got back Roman had taken Seth's trainers off, "let me see your leg Sethie" Angel asked as she stood in front of Seth, Seth raised his leg so Angel could look at it properly Dean went back outside to gather up the mess while Angel looked over Seth.

Angel felt around Seth's ankle making him wince every so often "nothing is broken just a sprain, I'll just wrap it with a bandage for now but don't put any pressure on it for a while" Seth nodded as Roman passed Angel the bandages before going to make some drinks and grab a few towels, everyone dried off and sat on the sofa's in the lounge, Angel and Seth sat on one sofa while Roman and Dean were on the other, Seth was leaning back on the sofa arm with Angel in between his legs Dean had put the TV on so they could watch the football game.

Angel sighed as Roman and Dean started to argue on which team was better "for goodness sake can't you two go one game with out bloody arguing?" Dean and Roman shook their heads both grinning like mad, Dean got up and tackled Angel so they both lay on top of Seth crushing him, Roman started to laugh as Seth's hand started to twitch from under Angel and Dean.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU TWO ARE HEAVY" Seth shouted as Dean tickled Angel's ribs making her thrash about as she laughed, Seth had enough and grabbed Dean but when he grabbed him he heard a moan of pleasure, everyone froze "Seth, ah that's my" Dean didn't finish as Seth pulled his hand back like something scorched him Angel tried to move but Dean moaned again "damn it Angel don't move" Seth glared at Dean "you both need to get off of me, Roman help please" Roman sighed and stood up he wrapped his arms around Dean's upper torso he lifted Dean up so he could move his legs.

Once Dean was stood up Seth saw what he had grabbed and blushed, Angel moved forward so she sat out of the way of Seth's lap, Roman sighed as Dean walked off "Seth you know what Dean's like so don't worry" Seth nodded a blush still adorning his cheeks Angel ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him softly on the lips Roman stood back watching the youngest of the group make out in front of him, Dean walked back in a few minutes later still with his predicament he looked at the two youngest in the group and smirked.

Angel and Seth pulled back both blushing as their lovers stared at them "um guys we love you but do you kind not being vultures it's freaking me out" Seth said as he moved back on the sofa, Dean and Roman looked at each other before pouncing on Angel and Seth, Roman grabbed Seth and kissed him while Dean grabbed Angel.

Both Dean and Roman pulled back they got up before picking up their respective lovers and dragged them to their bedroom, Dean put Angel on the queen sized bed as Roman wrapped Seth's legs around his waist and pushed him against the wall next to the bed Angel and Dean looked over at them as Roman's devoured Seth's sweet lips in a searing kiss


End file.
